


Not that Kind of Screw

by Keef_n_Beef (Katsu_oh_hot_damn)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Handyman AU, Keith is a gay mess, M/M, Pining Idiots, Shiro works on some pipes and stuff, shiro is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_oh_hot_damn/pseuds/Keef_n_Beef
Summary: He wasn’t sure how he was going to ask Shiro out, but he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.The problem is that he wasn’t exactly sure how to ask the maintenance guy next door how to bend him over his kitchen table.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Not that Kind of Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This started as a prompt from a textpost somewhere from ye olde Tumblr and I just had to make it into a sheith fic, because duh. 
> 
> The beginning of this fic was posted on my Twitter (@Keef_n_beef) so don't freak out if you feel like you've seen this before!
> 
> Enjoy!

Moving wasn’t easy. Keith knew this, it was a fact of life. But that didn’t make the first move on your own any easier. 

Moving across to Arizona to be closer to Krolia was something he knew he wanted to do as soon as the opportunity arose. He had been in Texas for his whole life, living with his father and then bouncing around between foster homes after his father died, and spending his first two years in college living with his now ex-boyfriend. It was a messy breakup and over that time he had become closer with his mother who had been out of his life for so long, so he had no problem leaving all of that behind and was able to get a decent one-bedroom apartment close to campus where he would be finishing out his degree. 

Krolia smiled to him as they pulled up to the apartment, turning off the truck, “Welcome home kiddo” 

Keith smiled back as he got out of the truck, “Thanks.”

Being bounced around the foster system the majority of your childhood meant that you probably had a lot of different welcomes to new homes, however temporary they may be.

This one took the cake though.

Keith knew, from talking to his new landlord Coran, that the man was a tad bit quirky. 

In front of him was a balloon arch in front of the front door as well as a huge welcome home sign.

Keith nearly drove back to Texas. 

“Keith! My boy, welcome!!” Coran emerged from behind the balloon arch, twisting his mustache a bit as he walked towards Keith and Krolia

“H-Hello Coran” Keith smiled as warmly as he could muster.

They spent some time touring the apartment, making sure that everything was in working condition.

Keith blinked as he turned on the faucet in the kitchen, “You said the water was already turned on right?”

Coran frowned, “Yes, it should be working…” He moved to stand next to Keith and inspected the faucet. “Hmm… I’ll call one of the boys and have them come over and check it, shouldn’t be anything big, sorry about that!”

Given his past interactions with Coran, Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when there was a knock on the door a few hours later. Krolia had already left for the day and Keith was on his own to start unpacking. 

“Just a second!” Keith called out as he stumbled over a box, at some point he had changed into a pair of shorter than necessary shorts and a loose fitting tank top, totally forgetting that someone would be coming over to fix his kitchen sink.

He had a general idea of what people who worked in apartment maintenance looked like, having seen all shapes and sizes in the different places he’s lived. However, he wasn’t prepared for what was on the other side of the door. 

Six foot four, massively thick.

Tighter than necessary black polo and white pants that looked like they were custom made for him. 

Stone grey eyes with a black buzz cut that had a shock of white in the front nestled right between those big eyes. 

Keith was fucked.

“Um, hi. I’m Shiro, Coran mentioned you were having issues with your kitchen sink?”

Keith was so fucked.

He finally shook himself out of his daze, “Y-yeah, right this way” He managed to force a half smile as he led Shiro to his sink, “When we tried it on the walkthrough there wasn’t any water coming out, everything else was working just fine though.”

Shiro was silent for a minute as he studied Keith. He was just really listening to the problem, that’s all. He swears.

“Ok, that sounds like an easy fix. Let me just turn off the water and I can get started. The breaker is in your bedroom; do you mind if I go in?”

Keith’s brain short-circuited. 

“U-Um yeah, I have a husky and he’s chilling in there right now but I can get him out real quick, he loves making friends so I can let him out if you don’t mind.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up, “You’re officially my favorite tenant.” 

Keith laughed as he went to open his bedroom door, “You say that now, let me know how you feel after you meet him” was all the warning Shiro got before Keith opened the door, Kosmo bounding out and running up to him, sniffing inquisitively before giving a small hello bark and dozens of kisses. 

Shiro spent at least an hour at Keith’s apartment, only twenty minutes of that was fixing the kitchen sink. The rest of it was playing with Kosmo.

“Ok, I really should get going” Shiro smiled as he gave Kosmo one more pat on the head. “Feel free to call if you have any more issues” he winked as he headed towards the front door.

“Thanks again Shiro” Keith smiled as he saw Shiro out and ran directly to go take a cold shower.

Keith found out later that week that Shiro lived in the apartment complex when he was walking Kosmo at 6am before heading to classes. He knew there were some people in the complex who took that early morning hour to get some workouts in before starting their day, but didn’t expect to see Shiro, running, shirtless. 

Kosmo, of course, was super excited to see his new friend and pulled Keith over closer to Shiro, barking happily. 

“Keith! Hi” Shiro smiled as he took his headphones out, “Yes, hi Kosmo” he knelt down to the dogs level and accepted some kisses.

“Hi” Keith smiled, glad it was too early to be horny, “I’m guessing you live here? Or you just jog around work half naked sometimes?” He also was not awake enough to have his filter in place. 

Shiro blushed a bit, “I do live here, in your building actually” He scratched the back of his head, “Next door…” he paused. “N-neighbor, I’m your neighbor.” 

Keith could have died right there, thinking back to how he spent the first night in his apartment.

His phone going off in his pocket brought him back to reality, “Shit… sorry, I gotta run, I’m going to be late to class, sorry!” He said nothing else as he pulled Kosmo off of Shiro and bolted back for his apartment. 

Once he was back in his bedroom, he looked at the message that he got. Classes were cancelled for the day due to some event on campus. Well, he wouldn’t say no to a free day. But also knew he was kind of stuck now that he told his neighbor that he was heading out for the day. 

He was about to figure something out when he heard the front door next door open and then close, guessing that Shiro was done with his run.  
Things seemed to calm down for the next few weeks, Keith would always see Shiro taking a run while he was walking Kosmo, Kosmo never minded the early morning walks because he got to see his friend. 

Then Keith’s smoke detector started going off with a low-battery chirp in the middle of the night.

He thought he could just sleep through it, ignore it long enough that he could just put in the request to have it fixed before he went to his first class.

That lasted about ten minutes.

He groaned as he rolled over and dialed the emergency line, apologizing to Coran in advance, explaining that the noise was driving Kosmo crazy and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to let it go through the night. He would just fix it on his own but he still hadn’t gotten a ladder yet.

Coran told him over and over that it was fine, he would have the on-call guy come over in just a few minutes to take care of it. 

Keith sighed as he stretched out in bed. Kosmo was sleeping through the chirping, oblivious to how stressed out he was supposed to be about the noise.

Another chirp jolted Keith out his daydreaming as he heard the knock on the door. It was 4am, he was too lazy to put on a shirt at this point. He hoped whoever was there would understand. He had seen a few of the other people who worked in maintenance driving around the complex over the past few weeks so hoped no one would mind.

But of course the universe had different ideas.

Shiro stood in front of him in grey sweatpants, a loose black top with his nametag pinned just perfectly, and a bit of a sleepy smile, “Hey there troublemaker, I could hear it from my bedroom so I wondered how long you would last”

Keith smirked, letting Shiro in, “I usually can go longer, but Kosmo was getting anxious…” 

Shiro laughed softly, “No worries, I’ll take an excuse to see my favorites” He smiled as he set up the ladder and quickly took care of the smoke detector.

Keith thanked Shiro as he left, still mulling over that favorites comment before heading back to his bedroom, turning off his alarm and deciding to take a day off from classes. He went to the bathroom before deciding to turn back in for the night, hearing the shower running next door wasn’t anything new – he started to learn that Shiro showered a lot. 

What was new was the noise he heard muffled by a wall and the sound of the water. 

Keith didn’t sleep any more after that.

Two weeks, and a few awkward run ins at 6am, Keith was starting to get desperate. He knows what he heard the night his smoke detector was going off. In his awkward morning conversations with Shiro, he learned that he loved huskies because his ex-boyfriend also had one, and no current boyfriend was ever mentioned. So Keith learned rather quickly that Shiro was both gay and single. 

He wasn’t sure how he was going to ask Shiro out, but he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

The problem is that he wasn’t exactly sure how to ask the maintenance guy next door how to bend him over his kitchen table. 

The idea hits him after Shiro offhandedly mentioned a poodle he saw in another apartment when he went to fix a lightbulb. 

The next morning, he went into the kitchen and climbed up onto the counter, unscrewing a lightbulb just enough so that it would go out.

Keith shook his head as he called Coran, letting him know that he had a lightbulb out and if someone could come fix it. He would be home all day so they could come whenever.

Coran laughed softly on the other line, “Well, Keith, wouldn’t you know it? I’m actually running some errands right now, Shiro is on call today though, I’ll text you his number so he can come over and help you out”

Before Keith could even say no, Coran had hung up and Keith had a phone number texted to him.

Keith groaned, not sure if he could follow through with this. He paced around his apartment for an hour before finally texting the number.

> _Hi, this is Keith – sorry for randomly texting, Coran said he was running errands so couldn’t call you._
> 
> _My kitchen light is out and I was wondering if you’re able to come over and fix it? I’ll be home all day so no rush at all. Thanks!_

He flopped down on his couch, not sure what kind of response, if any he would get.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

Keith took a deep breath before opening the front door, knowing who would be standing there.

“Keith! Hi!” Shiro smiled as he noticed Kosmo was trying to get past Keith to see him, “I, uh, got your text.”

“I, um, hi Shiro” Keith awkwardly moved to the side so Shiro could come in. “Sorry, I turned on the switch and it went out…” he frowned as Shiro moved into the kitchen. 

Shiro moved around the kitchen and looked at the light fixture, “No worries at all, these things are finicky. I was just in Coran’s office telling him they should really be replaced when you texted me.”

“Oh that’s weird, he said he was running errands…” Keith shrugged.

“Oh? That’s weird indeed” Shiro shrugged in return as he reached up and twisted the light back into place with a small sigh. “Just as weird as how broken your light was…”

Keith’s stomach dropped. He knew there was no backing out of this now. 

“Shiro, I-”

He was cut off by Shiro’s lips crashing into his, strong arms encircling him. 

“…have wanted to do that for a very long time” Shiro whispered as he pulled back, licking his lips.

Keith blushed as he surged forward, returning the kiss. 

\----

A year and a half later, Keith was moving once again, groaning at Coran when there was a balloon arch in front of the house he was moving into. Coran wasn’t even his landlord anymore, but somehow still did it anyway. 

“C’mon baby, he’s responsible for us getting together anyway” The voice next to Keith laughed.

Keith sighed, looking up to Shiro and giving him a small kiss, “Ok fine, he’s officiating our wedding anyway so may as well get used to it” he laughed softly as Kosmo bounded up next to them, heading towards the entrance to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter! @Keef_n_Beef


End file.
